


dawn chorus

by refleurir



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 23:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refleurir/pseuds/refleurir
Summary: sometimes, if he listened hard enough, he could hear her talking.





	dawn chorus

sometimes, if he listened hard enough, he could hear her talking.

 she liked to talk. he could tell, because she talked a lot. a whole lot. more than anyone else he knew. but it was only every once and awhile that he could understand what she was talking about. 

he liked those every once in awhile’s.

she would usually talk about something dumb, like how the clouds looked, or what she had for lunch. but for some reason, it was those same dumb things that made her  _so damn happy_. he could hear it in her voice, the way it got all light and bouncy, as if she was singing the words to her favorite song. it made him want to smile. 

and cry. but he wasn’t sure why that was.

the last thing he could remember was her telling him a story, something about a pink alligator. she promised that she would finish it. 

he didn’t know how long it’d been since she’d said that. only that it was quiet now, and no matter how hard he strained his ears, there was  _still_  only quiet. 

it was strange. he didn’t like it.

he opened his eyes.

she was slouched forward in her chair, resting the upper part of her body on the side of his bed. she was snoring, softly, her breath tickling a stray strand of hair that hung in front of her face. it looked like her hands had kept a tight hold on his sheets, but sleep had come and gradually loosened their grip. 

she looked just like a little kid. he tried to laugh, but couldn’t quite get the sound out of his throat. he tried to move his hand. there was a twitch, a prickling sensation.

“ … ”

his hand met the top of her head.

“ … minako …”

he felt bad about waking her up. but he wanted to know.

“ … how did it end?”

**Author's Note:**

> this was written 3 years ago, for a dear friend of mine.


End file.
